dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
Please be aware that this page may contain spoilers. If you do not want spoilers, please leave now! On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons and on-going events that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES AND DC EVENTS All newly released dragon and event information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do Not *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up, or create an event page while the event is still in progress. This includes the wait of several days after the adult sprite(s) have been released in order to ensure adequate time for all information to be collected, for the artists to submit any extra information they wish to give as well as to help determine the final rarity of the dragon itself. *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. *'Do not add the spriter's alts of a dragon. '(The DC-Wiki team will ask the artist(s) for permission to upload them). These rules apply while the dragon is being released and until after several days have passed where user's dragons have begun becoming adults. After that, the dragons' article(s) can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragon's or event's article before the dragons have grown up or before the event has ended). Staff Messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to add this information to the Rumor section unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Do not post links to the spriter's alt, because it may result in them getting sick. '- The DC-Wiki Team' ---- Currently Being Released August Release DC Time-Clock Reference Link. Fan-Made Moon Tracking Chart Alpine, Desert, and Volcano Biome Release Fact: * This egg can be bitten by Vampires * This egg sorts between Lumina and Magi Dragons. * The gold-coloured egg appears during the waning gibbous phase of Aurax and Cirion. * There is no mature hatchling or adult dimorphism in this breed. Rumour: * It is possible that one moon affects caveborn eggs and the other affects bred eggs. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Recent Releases July 2015 Release *Spirit Ward Dragon Category:Browse